Sheppards ship
by Jerex
Summary: Start at Atlantis, Go explore remains of a civilisation predating ancients, Discover and name ancientalien ship, Sheppard declares himself Captain of the ship, Deadalus under attack by 2 hive ships and a couple of cruisers, ship is destroyed, the end


Sheppard's ship

**Synopsis **

**1) Start at Atlantis**

**2) Go explore remains of a civilisation predating ancients**

**3) Discover and name ancient/alien hybrid ship**

**3b) Sheppard declares himself Captain of the ship**

**4) Deadalus under attack by 2 hive ships and a couple of cruisers**

**5) Sheppard's ship is destroyed**

**6) The end**

**Writer's notes**

**Wrote for the Sheppard's ship Challenge by WeeGator (what a weird name)**

**Tweaked slightly but have basically covered all the conditions**

**The synopsis is not a list of said conditions but a description of the storyline**

**A stand alone fic not connected to my Atlantis Chronicles**

**Special thanks to Gothfeary for the inspiration for the disturbing hobbies part**

**My inspiration for the hybrid ship was the yugioh cards B.E.S. Tetren and Crystal Core **

**Character list:- John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir, Carson Beckett, Major Lorne, Radek Zelinka, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emagon, Original Character – Doctor Robbins (English scientist)**

Chapter 1) Terra Atlantis

"No…no..no it's not of ancient design – as it is proved by the Malp Telemetry"

Doctor Weir looks up as she recognises the voice (who wouldn't?) she doesn't here the reply leading to the conclusion that Rodney was still some distance away.

"I don't want to hear it – just don't"

Stepping out of her office she looks in the direction of Rodney's voice as he is getting close.

Rodney strides into the gateroom with Zelinka trailing behind – the commotion attracts considerable attention.

'But several sections of the ruins are identical to the ancient outpost discovered in Antarctica' try's Zelinka bravely thinks Weir.

Whirls round and snaps at Radek "yes but it also seems to have been built after the older – clearly non ancient technology so what is your point Randy?"

'Radek!'

Ignoring the outburst Rodney continues "I mean I am speaking English right? As opposed to I don't know Martian? And you can speak English right?"

While gritting his teeth Radek replies 'yes'

"Then – why – can't – you – un – der – stan – ned me?"

'I can it's just that…' he's cut off by Rodney "no..no..no..no!" he notices Doctor Weir "Elizabeth – me and Ronald he begins 'R A D E K!!' corrects Zelinka "yes yes me and Rory were discussing Doctor Robbins finds on P3R-010"

'Really it sounded more like you were insulting Doctor Zelinka and refusing to listen to reason' replies Weir coolly but pointedly.

Rodney freezes – Arcturas was still fresh in everyone's minds – Radek takes the opportunity to speak.

"You remember SGA-3 took a team of scientists to explore the ancient ruins on P3R-010"

'Yes'

"Well we have been going over the images we have of the ruins"

'And'

"It's not ancient" states Rodney "well part of it is – but mostly it's an as yet unidentified civilisation"

'We think and I must empathise that we think' shoots Rodney a pointed look causing him to scowl 'that the unown civilisation came first and the ancients arrived after'

"What are you saying?"

'We've possibly found proof that there was a sentient civilisation in Pegasus that existed before the ancients arrived' declares Rodney.

"Really" Weir is surprised but cautious "and this affects us how"

Radek is torn unsure of what to say and Rodney looks slightly less confident.

'Well put it like that and I see your point – but' snaps fingers 'there is evidence that the ancients converted existing structures into – I guess it was an outpost before it was destroyed – their must have been something about the civilisation that interested them'

"It's hard to tell but from the damage of the ruins it's possible the planet was the location for a battle against the wraith – it explains the damage at any rate" agrees Radek.

'Yes and what if this other civilisation have technology or science as yet undiscovered it could be a turning point in the war against the wraith' Rodney continues.

"You said the planet had been attacked by the wraith isn't it possible that anything of value has already been destroyed?" asks Weir.

'There is a risk but half the time we stumble on something promising we know the chances of finding a charged Zed-Pee-eM are remote but we still try'

Radek nods and Rodney looks hopefully.

Weir sighs "agreed – SGA-1 and SGA-2 with Zelinka will go to P3R-010 but you only have 4 hours to justify staying longer and as it is officially the Scientists who are already there's discovery, so you must make allowances and let the other scientists play with the toys you discover" she heads back into her office.

Radek is distraught and looks at Rodney 'me? She was kidding right I am not a field scientist"

Rodney shrugs and smirks 'you backed me up on this one so it's only fair that you come along for the ride Reggie' Rodney strides off Radek follows muttering to himself – before realising and rushing after McKay "hey you are mispronouncing my name on purpose aren't you? Come back here"

Weir sighs as Atlantis's scientific comedy duo's voices fade in the distance – she considers sending a request for soundproofing but knows shed never get the SGC to agree to it and besides the ancient glass would be difficult to replace, sighing again she thinks that at least it wasn't the double trouble/masters of disasters – Morecombe and Wise wanabies (Sheppard + McKay) at least their was a bright side – she takes an aspirin.

2) Star Trekking Stargates

**Hey any and all feedback is appreciated so gimme the reviews**

The majority of SGA1 and SGA2 are standing in the gate room waiting to leave Atlantis.

John is impatient to go and is tapping his foot and checking his watch.

Ronon is leaning against a wall and is glaring at the gate techs.

Teyla is the patient one and is waiting calmly.

Major Lorne is impatient but trying not to show it.

The rest of SGA2 are chatting amongst themselves.

There is a commotion at the entrance to the gate room and McKay enters – followed slowly by Radek (who is trailing behind Rodney at the same pace one could attribute to a small boy on his way to school.)

"What kept you" snarls Sheppard irritably.

However McKay doesn't notice his anger 'well I had to collect some specialist equipment and then 'fumbles' here has been stalling' indicates Radek who mumbles angrily "I was not stalling and when are you going to get over that?"

'When I lose my memory – now are we going to get going sometime this month?'

"We were waiting for you" replies Sheppard hotly.

Rodney is taken back by his snapping but before a heated argument can break out Weir intervenes.

'Dial the gate' she tells the Canadian gate tech.

With the gate dialling the gate teams fall silent.

Chevron 1 Locked

Chevron 2 Locked

Chevron 3 Locked

Chevron 4 Locked

Chevron 5 Locked

Chevron 6 Locked

Chevron 7 Locked

The stargate activates and the 'puddle' forms with the familiar 'Whoosh' sound effect.

'SGA1 and 2 you have a go' declares a relieved Doctor Weir.

SGA1 take point with Rodney and Radek in the middle and SGA2 'watching their six'

(Hey I watched a lot of SG1 – there are many of you who could admit to the same thing.)

Emerging out of the wormhole onto the surface of S69 – VFM.

(Yeah I know it was different last time but A – I can't remember what it was last time and B – they could have changed it for some reason.)

"Well then this is nice another grungy wasteland"

(Colonel Sheppard if you haven't figured it out yet is in a baaaad Mooood.)

They start walking towards the ruins.

'Yes yes' Rodney can be thick at times – when it comes to people anyone else would be quiet but then again it is Rodney 'well at least there are no spearing throwing natives or hidden bunkers with nuclear bombs on S69 – VFM'

"I thought this was one of those P number planets?" asked Sheppard his curiosity getting the better of his mood"

'Yes well the gate techs had several possible co-ordinate names to give it apparently its sort of in the crossroads of designatible names and they've changed it 3 times today – I think their sticking with S69 – VFM though'

(Told yaa.)

"How you do" comments Sheppard sarcastically "god can't the gate techs get proper hobbies – their starting to creep people out"

'How so' asks Zelinka – he's jittery and trying to keep his mind of his nerves.

"Well did you notice how when we were leaving that Canadian guy was saying something?"

'Yes'

"Well he's the only one that you have to strain to hear the other gate techs prey for us openly"

'Zmrde zkurvenej'

"Yeah and that nightshift guy he's started stroking the stargate and calling it his precious"

Rodney shudders 'Disturbing' he says.

"Sure is – I'm running out of willing mug…errr volunteers for night time gate room duty cos of him"

'Of course last month when the techies and medics recruited as many people as they could – including some of the marines amazingly' Major Lorne is cut off.

"Yeah well not so amazing actually most of the scientists have something on the marines that can be used for blackmail" declares Rodney.

Lorne continues 'and they tried to turn the gate room and the infirmary into separate states' shakes head 'that took a lot of work to straighten out and even more paperwork to explain to the SGC'

"You weren't here last year" laughs McKay sardonically

'What happened' asks Lorne

"It must go no further" warns Sheppard "what knowledge you glean from the information we impart must not be spread about, it must be a secret that you take with you to your grave"

'He'll teach you the secret hand shake in a minute and then when your in your in – like the mafia' pipes up Rodney earning himself a death glare from Sheppard 'or the scouts'

Ignoring Rodney Sheppard continues "do you promise to uphold the honour and integrity of Atlantis"

Lorne is nervous by the attitude of his Commanding Officer but goes ahead with it 'yes'

"Well it was only civilians this time – scientists" glares at Rodney

'Hey don't blame me I didn't have anything to do with it blame Radek' counters Rodney.

Sheppard turns on Radek who quickly defends himself "me neither I was doing work – same as Rodney that day"

Sheppard continues "the scientists tried to turn the Mess hall into a commune" Sheppard is overcome and shudders his eye develops a twitch before he gains control of his body again.

'We decided never to mention the affair to the SGC" explains Radek

"It could have looked bad on some of our records" smirked Rodney

Sheppard glares grenades at Rodney

'It could have got us certified' comments Radek

the 2nd half of chapter 2 – Stargates and Stargazing

At Atlantis

"Where is he!" snaps an accented voice – over the coms "anyone who has seen Rodney are to contact me immediately – alternatively if you are a marine shoot the bugger and drag him to the infirmary.

Weir sighs and gives up – what the hell at least I might get some aspirin this way, arriving at the infirmary she is surprised to find that Becket isn't there.

'Where's' she starts but the nurse shakes her head before Weir can complete the question – sighing again she keys her com.

'Doctor Becket'

"Eye have you seen Rodney recently?"

'Yes'

"Where are you?"

'In the infirmary'

"What? Are you alright love" anger is replaced by concern.

'I'm fine I came to see you'

Keying of the com she asks a nurse for aspirin and after taking a couple pockets the bottle.

Carson enters.

'So you want to find Rodney?' asks Weir hesitantly

"Actually I'd prefer him to find me for once but then again pigs might fly one day – what am I saying they probably do here"

'McKay's off world'

"What?"

'He was pretty insistent'

"I'll bet he was he's missed his last 3 physicals and he's two days late for his fourth and I have a new bag full of blunt needles that need breaking in"

Carson storms off – Weir follows hesitantly and observes as he grabs a pair of binoculars and steps out onto a balcony – looking through the binoculars he looks up at the night sky.

'What are you doing?' asks Weir.

"Star gazing – that shifty bugger is up their somewhere but just wait until he gets back"

3) Detection, Discovery and Design

Arriving at the ruins of a city and the ancient outpost – and I can tell you Sheppard is not impressed.

"I'm not impressed" states Sheppard.

(Told you.)

'It's quite fascinating actually' declares Radek who pushes up his glasses 'ancient technology and architecture are mixed with an older more archaic style – its like interfacing Egyptian pyramids with Aztec temples'

"But what's the point of dragging us here – sure it's vaguely interesting but what's your point?"

McKay sighs 'the importance of finding that this galaxy supported sentient life before the ancients arrived seems to have slipped your mind'

"We don't know they were here first and we don't know they were sentient" replies Sheppard smugly.

McKay rolls his eyes ' we can tell which race came first from the design – an ancient outpost was built on these ruins and since they were capable of building what was once a magnificent city we can safely assume that they were reasonably intelligent'

"I thought the ancients found this galaxy empty and seeded the planets with life?" asks Lorne.

'The actually phraseology was that no life was found – so probably this civilisation died out before the ancients arrived' answers McKay smugly.

"Okay so the ancients may or may not have found the remains of an unown civilisation here in Pegasus – I still say so what?" demands Sheppard.

McKay mumbles something about the stubborn pig headedness of the military mind and the questionable parentage of certain Airforce Colonels.

'**Doctor McKay! Doctor McKay!**'

A young man appears from a section of the ruins and runs towards the group.

Sheppard is worried as are the other military members who look around warily.

"Um Doctor Robert" greets McKay.

'Robbins' whispers Zelinka.

"Doctor McKay' Dr Roberts is out of breath.

'I do not sense the wraith Colonel' states Teyla.

"I could scout around" offers Ronnon.

'No need – no need SGA3 checked the uhh the perimeter' declares Dr Robbins while still gasping slightly.

"Then what's up" asks Sheppard.

'Nothing its just – I'm glad you're here your going to want to see this' he grins at McKay.

"What – is – up – already?" demands Sheppard (whose still in a bad mood)

'Come see for your self' he grins again and turns back the way he came staggering slightly as he is still exhausted by his exertions.

All though suspicious SGA1 and 2 him into the ruins.

Dr Robbins leads them into a cavernous structure and up several staircases and onto a balcony.

'We were ecstatic when we found it – the others are still examining it – I was heading to the stargate to dial Atlantis when I saw you' he continues more proudly 'I made the discovery' indicates out of the balcony.

They look over the balcony.

"Wow" McKay's eyes widen.

Even Sheppard is impressed 'does that come as standard or modified'

And Teyla "it is beautiful"

But Ronon says 'doesn't look like the aurora' (well 3 out of 4 isn't bad.)

They are looking at a honking big alien starship.

**The Deadalus Blues**

The Ballard of Caldwell

(To be sung horribly out of tune by someone who is not only tone deaf but actually deaf- and has an ear that is rotten to the core.)

_Caldwell is our leader_

_He's the captain man_

_He'll get the job done no matter what _

_And make the wraith hit the can_

_He may be bossy_

_He might be a pain in the neck_

_He's also a pain in the backside_

_Who we aim to turn into a complete and utter wreck_

_We all fight the Wraith yeah!_

_On a daily base_

_We launch are missiles and fire the rail guns_

_Hey were just stating our case _

_Sooo there goes colonel Humbug _

_There goes Captain Mean_

_He's got a right old mug_

_That is really lean_

_Caldwell is our leader_

_He's the captain man_

_He's a right old git_

_Who from this ship we'd like to ban_

Colonel Caldwell didn't know a lot of things – he didn't know how the Deadalus worked and he didn't know what it was fuelled with, he also didn't understand stargate travel, another thing Caldwell didn't know was the name of the singer of the Ballard of Caldwell – he also didn't know the name of the crewman who had hooked the song to the shipboard speakers – but he did know one thing – that when he found the crewman responsible – he won't have much to sing about.

4) The Enterprise?...Voyager?...Deepspace 9?...the Millennium Falcon?...Serenity? how about the McKay Scorcher?...Fine we'll call it something else

"It's…it's…it's…it's…"

Rodney sounds like the it guy off Monty python thinks Sheppard.

Rodney gulps "it's an alien ship" he finally manages.

'I think that's obvious' declares Ronon.

Rodney frowns at him "it's…not ancient…" Dr Robbins nods encouragingly "it's this civilisations – this is great"

'Who knows what new technologies it might contain' Radek adds

"He might" states Sheppard pointing at Dr Robbins

'Come you have to get a closer look – the view from here is how I first saw it and you have to admit it is impressive, we think the ancients added some of their technology to it, to urh update it but they abandoned this world before they could use it' answers Dr Robbins as he leads them through the complex.

"Why?" asks Sheppard.

'Um…' he looks back blankly "we haven't figured that out yet"

He opens a door via punching a panel next to the door which opens upwards – Dr Robbins ducks under it before it fully retracts.

"Here it is up close and personal" Dr Robbins declares cheerfully.

They are in a large hanger – with the alien ship taking up most of the room.

'Do we have a name for it yet' blinks McKay.

It was just as impressive up close as it was from a distance.

"We don't think the ancients got to naming it" replies Dr Robbins.

'Good – they sucked at names' declares Sheppard.

"Um excuse me we are talking about the greatest race we have yet encountered in the universe – the race who created the Stargates" objects McKay.

'Yeah but they sucked at names' insists Sheppard.

"Their was the Aurora and an Atlantis" offers Radek.

'One word Hippaforalkus' states Sheppard.

"We can come up with a suitable name after objectively discovering the ships strong points, abilities and weaknesses" McKay states.

But Sheppard then speaks up 'were not going with the Enterprise or the Battlestar Galactica' he announces.

'Not fair you named the Orion and the jumpers' whines McKay.

"Um actually we drew straws" speaks up Dr Robbins.

'What!' asks Sheppard and McKay.

"I made the discovery but the others argued about naming rights so we drew straws" he shrugs "I won"

'So what's it called?' asks Lorne

"The Liberator" answers Dr Robbins before entering the Liberator

Sheppard looks appalled 'Liberator' he mutters disgustedly and as they enter the ship he raises his voice 'Liberator!'

One of the scientists doing sciency things along the ships conduits looks up and answers him "he's a Blakes 7 fan" he says

'Blakes 7?' asks McKay

'I only know it from working with him' another scientist says 'it's a 70's TV series that was cancelled in 1981 in England' she shrugs "he's a big fan"

McKay smirks "and you put down the Enterprise" he says to Sheppard who ignores him and walks faster to keep up with Dr Robins 'hey I know we've only just met – but about the ship's name…' however he is interrupted by Dr Robbins.

"No I will not change the name – I won it fare and square – I discovered it – so it's mine, I mean just think what we could do with this ship" Voice goes lower and darker "we could rule the galaxy" his voice goes back to normal "the bridge is this way"

SGA1 exchanges glances.

'Lorne stay with the other scientists' orders Sheppard.

"sir"

In the bridge SGA3 are mooching about – the bridge was hexagon shaped with crystalline control panels across the walls, strange deep black seats with back rests were present also.

SGA-1 and Dr Robbins enter.

'Colonel Sheppard' Sergeant Stackhouse the leader of SGA-3 stands up from one of the weird chairs.

"How's the seating arrangements" asks Sheppard curiously.

Stackhouse smiles 'takes some getting use to but not bad'

"I think we can get most of the controls on from here" Dr Robbins indicates a control panel on the side wall "it'll just take time"

'Then why are most of the scientists crawling around the ship?' Demands Sheppard.

"They're checking that the ship is fully functional" replies a surprised Dr Robbins.

'Yes' agrees McKay 'we have to make sure this ship is safe Colonel' hey not there are you a complete moron?' he asked Dr Robbins.

"No I'm not I'm an incomplete moron and yet I still know it's this one" the two scientists start arguing.

Suddenly over the radios came 'Atlantis calling Sheppard'

Atlantis must have dialled in .

"Copy this is Sheppard over"

'The Deadalus was on Route to FCUK – 001 (seriously those gate tech's needed to find proper or at least sensible hobbies and fast thinks Sheppard) when they were cornered by a couple of hive ships there approximately 90 light years from your location – you must return to Atlantis in case your mission becomes compromised'

"If the Deadalus is compromised – so's Atlantis" states Sheppard over the radio.

'I know' came back the reply.

5) No way this plan will work!

'Dam' mutters Sheppard 'Okay pack it up people were going home'

"No" declares Dr Robbins

'Haven't got time for this Doc – the Wraith may be on their way as we speak' claims Sheppard 'so you follow my commands'

"No – we can stop them – the wraith that is" he replies and starts darting around the bridge – powering up consoles

'No way – hold on – hold on' says McKay 'you can't be serious'

"Deadly serious" replies Dr Robbins

'Seriously dead, or that's what your going to be – we don't know what kind of state this ship is in'

"I have a crew of scientists finding that out" says Dr Robbins

'We don't know how to fly it'

"I found instructions in the database"

'We don't even know if it's armed' try's McKay

"Um weapons console…" looks at personal computer and waves his hand around before pointing at a specific console "…their" he continues to point and name "main piloting console here, Shield array is here, auxiliary systems are backed up here, main engine and hyperdrive booster controls are here" he points near himself "I think that I should be at the actual hyperdrive for when we make the jump though"

McKay looks around and starts to look thoughtful 'you know –there is a remote chance this could work'

A few minutes later they are as prepared as there'll ever be without a month of repair crews working on the ship

Dr Robbins has just ended a conversation with another scientist who shakes his head and leaves the bridge, Dr Robbins sighs and turns towards SGA-1 "we have a problem" he says

'Don't be so modest we have a lot of problems' replies Sheppard

"We can't open the hanger" admits Dr Robbins

'Okay been their done that, we simply open up a hyperspace window jump in – jump out and find ourselves in orbit' Sheppard smiles

McKay groans and explains 'not this time, no thrust from erupting super volcano means no orbit'

'We could use the weapons to blow a hole in the roof big enough for us to fly out of' offered Dr Robbins hesitantly

"Or the weapons backfire killing us all" says Sheppard looking on the bright side

Pause

'Or we could test the weapons in combat against the wraith and then find out they don't work' snarks McKay

"Fine, fine crank it up already" Sheppard gives in

'Now this one should…ahh no not that one' Dr Robbins is messing with the weapon console, McKay try's to elbow him aside "it's these switches and then this" nothing happens 'obviously' says Dr Robbins sarcastically 'try the other --- yes!...oh…no not that one either um must be one of these' the two bickering scientists continue to mess with the controls

"There'll never do it" Sheppard Smirks and mutters to Teyla, causing McKay and Dr Robbins to frown and nod at each other in agreement

'Try that switch' offers McKay Dr Robbins nods and points to a corresponding leaver

Ba Ba, Ba Ba, Booooom!

The weapons fire and an explosion is heard overhead

'You were saying O'fearless leader' asks McKay smugly

0o0o0

The Deadalus was in trouble, their was no room to manoeuvre, and the Wraith Hive ships were pounding away at their shields, shield strength was down to 15, it was not looking good

'Sir, another ship has emerged from hyperspace' the man on Caldwell's right states

"Send all auxiliary power to the sub lights, if we have to go we'll take 'em out with us"

But before he sent the battle cruiser on a Kamikaze run the lieutenant says 'it's not a wraith vessel'

The Hybrid ship emerges majestically from hyperspace

0o0o0

"McKay! Do we have weapons" Colonel Sheppard asks while grinning like a kid with a new toy

'Yes, but I had to reroute the primary systems to avoid an overload from the backwash caused when we test fired the weapon batteries and…'

"Will it fire" interrupts Ronon

'Well yes'

"Great, fire it up, on my command shoot!"

McKay rolls his eyes and activates the weapons console – causing the weapons to auto target the closest hive ship and fire upon it, the laser blasters on the 4 waving tentacles discharge in union the Wraith Hive ship has four neat holes burned all the way through it by the laser fire and explodes (like in the Siege part 1)

The weapons console sparks and fuses, part of it seems to melt, McKay steps back dismayed

"Rodney, what just happened" asks Sheppard calmly

'I told you the last time we fired the weapons the primary power conduits in the weapon systems overloaded I had to rewire them so they operated of only the undamaged and secondary conduits, which are now fried' McKay's voice raises and raises until he's near hysterics

"Doctor McKay be calm" soothes Teyla

'Have that Robbins guy come back from the engine section and help you fix it'

"It's screwed, were screwed I can not fix this, it needs replacing entirely, we may never be able to fix it"

The Deadalus took advantage of the gap created by the destroyed Hive ship to escape

::Colonel Sheppard I assume that's you over their:: Colonel Caldwell asked over the radio

'Were here but we can't fire again' Sheppard replies

::Stand by were beaming you out::

Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla appears on the Deadalus bridge

Teyla looks around "where is Dr Robbins?"

'There was someone else onboard with you?' asks Caldwell

"Open up a radio link" Sheppard demands "Doc are you still on the liberator?"

::Yes, I don't think you can beam me out, the engine section is shielded::

'We have to leave now' says Caldwell before the hive's can regroup'

"We don't leave our men behind" says Sheppard

'Do as he says' Dr Robbins says 'the hyperdrive, is shot it wouldn't last one lightyear'

"Get out of their and we can beam you out"

'McKay knows it, I know it' Dr Robbins snaps 'this contains ancient technology it can't be allowed to fall into the hands of the wraith'

"What are you doing" asks Caldwell

'Activating the hyperdrive'

"You said you couldn't do that" Ronon states

'The hyperdrive wouldn't last a light year but he's planning a smaller jump than that' McKay claims

"See you around"

'No you won't'

After a pause "your right I won't"

The hybrid ship opens a hyperspace window and enters, immediately remerging into a hive ship, the two huge vessels tried to simultaneously exist in the same point in space and time before ceasing to exist in a multicoloured explosion.

'Take us out' Caldwell commands

The Deadalus turns away and enters hyperspace

Chapter 6) another life wasted

SGA1 was withdrawn over the journey back to Atlantis, another life had been lost because of the Wraith, although they didn't know Dr Robbins, the loss of another life still hits hard, especially on Rodney McKay.

On Atlantis

I am the chief scientist, I am supposed to make life or death decisions to save the day, yet who come they keep dieing? Gaul, Abrams, Grodin and now Robbins, he hadn't been in Pegasus look practically a newbie, but he had been a genius, not up to MY standards off course, but still a genius, his last action had been to take as many of the Wraith out as possible, if it came to it could I make that decision? Could I? Yes, yes I would believes McKay he made the right decision, one that I may, no I will have to make in the future and I will face it, starting with this.

"I am sorry to inform the family and friends of Dr Anthony Lee Robbins that he is deceased, I…I give you my condolences, and can tell you that he died saving countless lives, his Genius, his Bravery nor He himself can ever be replaced and will be missed dearly, his…his death was not in vain, I refuse to let it be in vain, I guaranty his passing will not be forgotten, I Dr Rodney McKay swear this"

Sheppard places a hand on Rodney's shoulder, knowingly, he knew when Rodney made the request to do this instead of Elizabeth, countless lives countless friends, they all weighed down on Rodney's soul, he leaves knowing this is one battle Rodney has to fight on his own, either he can come to terms with it or it'll consume him.

Rodney McKay, places the camera to one side, and continues his work far into the night

0o0o0

The end for now, but if I get any favorable reviews and I won't hold my breath (bunch of critics and hypocrites the lot of you) I may do a sequel where Rodney snaps because everyone is dieing around him


End file.
